dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 *Archive 17 July 2017 - September 2017 Allicent Good morning! �� Are we concluding it/continuing it? And may I assume, regardless, that they breakup at some point in it? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 14:59, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Wedding Congrats...assuming no bridesmaids or groomsmen (I saw you guys had talked about the IC). Any other details I should know for Melinda? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sure Melinda would be somewhat irked at not being the Maid of Honor...much less a bridesmaid at all, but she's grown enough she would have kept that to herself and not let it show. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ok cool! Amy was very honored and Chris lowkey complained about his suit but cried during the reception :P Eilis' Thing I think I'm headed towards... a slightly different path than what we originally discussed? I think we'd have to talk in chat before I can know for sure, though, so I'm hoping we can talk soon. :P RPs This Week Yeah, we can have a RP with Thomas and Elle though I think it'll mostly be them unsure about things since...they've been trying and nothing's happening. Elle would have kept playing through the season since she's not pregnant yet so the conversation might go to what she'll do next season. Arthur/Alden would be good though I'm still sort of waiting for NAP to see what happens with the other RP. Other thoughts: I'd like to do Rose/Faith the first week back in school. Since Faith was hurt it delayed things and there's no point in trying over the summer since Rose can't use magic so they can't see if anything changed. I look forward to the Dane family RP...will Thomas be there? I was hoping Melinda could do...something about her Dad and new brother soon...I thought I saw you taking Nicholas...or is he still NAPs? After the date Charity could come in and poke if she wanted...Melinda might be receptive to talking. I think that's it except Karith might pay Renee a visit just for old time's sake...or if we wanted drama Jac could some to congratulate her. Just thoughts...we'll start with the top ones you mentioned and get to the rest as we do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Does Renee have an office yet so I can post there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm down with Mal/Melinda. Where at? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Eileo I know you mentioned a couple weeks ago that you would like to roleplay them before the school year. Carriages open in about a day from now, but we could still do something at his house or hers that we can say happens prior to that if you want? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:46, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Posted. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Ferlen/Hope Well then let's try to do something nice for them this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:11, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Looking forward to chatting Hey, I just wondered if you'd be around on Wednesday at all to chat, and what time, or I could move some stuff in my schedule and pick a better day. I'm just...really not feeling great about DARP right now and I wanted some of your amazing advice and just...a virtual hug I guess. Today has been a perfect good day, but I'm sat here crying and feeling sick and it is entirely because of DARP. I'm not blaming anyone obviously! It was me who went through my sandbox looking at old pages and trying to delete stuff... And I know you can't tell me what's wrong in my head or what to do or anything, I'm just...confused and not sure if being here is right for me right now, or ever again, or if this is just a temporary thing I need to push through. Sorry I'm rambling, my mind is broken right now xD Miss you, hope to see you soon, ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 19:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For Eilis For Clara For Regan Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Flying Professor So if they still need a Flying Professor I was thinking about doing it with Elle (heads up), but if this year was a Quidditch World Cup I might do a different character since Elle would want to play in the World Cup...so any idea when the last World Cup was or when the next one is supposed to be? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, if you've got it no big deal. I just saw the need and thought I would try to help. If you pass it up let me know so we can make sure it gets done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Flying I've heard from Frost that you're interested in teaching first year flying this year? If so do you mind perhaps signing up whenever you're free? :P I'd like to get all the teacher positions filled as soon as I can. Question You have the head healer for St Mungos right? If so, I'm planning for one of my chars to apply for a job in the R&D dept, would that mean I would have to go through you?